1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a finger support device secured to a computer mouse and, more particularly, to a finger support device secured to the top surface of a computer mouse that aligns and supports two or more fingers of the operator of the mouse relative to the mouse keys.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most state of the art computers incorporate a computer mouse that is used to select icons, menus, text, and other visible selections displayed on the monitor screen associated with the computer. The user will align a pointer on the screen with the desired selection and then depress a mouse key to select the selection. The computer mouse includes an internal track ball such that when the bottom of the mouse is moved on an appropriate surface, the ball rotates and the pointer moves on the screen. The specific operation of the mouse is well understood to those skilled in the art. The computer mouse operates in association with the keyboard to make operation of the computer easier and more user friendly.
The computer mouse is a hand held device that includes a palm portion and one or more extended push-button selector switches. A user will place her palm on the palm portion in a position so that her fingers are aligned with the selector switches to be able to readily depress the switches when the pointer is aligned at the desirable location on the screen. Typically, the user's palm will be positioned at a back area of the palm portion opposite to the selector switches so that her finger tips will be contacting the selector switches. In this position, the area of the user's palm connected to her fingers and most of the length of the fingers will be positioned off of the mouse, and will be unsupported such that the user's hand is not in a completely comfortable position. Because many computer operations, uses, and activities require long and continuous use of the mouse, the position of the user's hand on the mouse may provide certain problems, such as operator inaccuracy, discomfort, fatigue, achiness, cramps, etc. Further, it has been documented that extended use of a computer mouse may also cause other, more serious, health related problems such as carpal tunnel syndrome. These problems can lead to undesirable situations, such as loss of productivity, increased health costs, and possibly permanent health results.
Different types of support devices used in conjunction with a computer mouse are known in the art that are designed to reduce the discomforts and health risks associated with extended use of the computer mouse. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,888 issued to Thomsen discloses a forearm support cradle for supporting the forearm of a computer operator above a work surface as the operator's hand and forearm are moved across the work surface to operate a computer mouse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,270 issued to Montague discloses a computer mouse pad incorporating a wrist rest to provide a non-fatigue environment for manipulation of a computer mouse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,647 issued to Rice discloses a palm rest used in association with a computer mouse to allow the operator of the mouse to rest her palm while activating the mouse to reduce possible health related problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,277 issued to Tjiri discloses a spherical palm support that is releasably attached to a top surface of the computer mouse to allow the mouse operator to rest her palm on the palm support when operating the mouse.
None of the prior art appears to teach providing for the support and alignment of the fingers of the user when she is operating the mouse. This invention satisfies that need.